


A Prologue. Or, Why Peter Hates The God of Light.

by MundaneJaq



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneJaq/pseuds/MundaneJaq
Summary: 207 told me she'd kill me if I made Peter's story any more sad.So this exists to make it just a little bit sadder.
Kudos: 1





	A Prologue. Or, Why Peter Hates The God of Light.

𝓪 𝓹𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓸 𝓼𝓾𝓻𝓹𝓪𝓼𝓼 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓰𝓸𝓭𝓼  
𝓒𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓮  
Torn scraps of research notes.  
Burnt pages of journals.  
All that remains of Dalus' workshop.  
Peter sifts through the ashen wreckage, looking for anything else that might've survived.  
A glint of metal catches his eye, and he digs a small video camera from a pile of... Table, perhaps?  
Extending the wire, Peter connects the camera to his scroll in order to watch the video recording:

_A man stands over the wooden table, his brown hair intermittently streaked with grey, a mechanical eyepatch over one eye.  
"So close..."  
Dalus Daeda connects the wires, and grins as the metal box on the table sparks, the embers exploding outwards.  
"So very nearly."  
Suddenly, there is a blinding flash of light behind him.  
Seemingly unfazed, he looks up, although does not turn around.  
"Brother."  
"Daeda. What progress do you have?"  
"It is nearly complete. I think-"  
Dalus turns, holding up the box. It fit nearly in his palm.  
"-I can almost rival the power of your brother!"  
The light surrounding the god seems to growore intense, although whether this is excitement or anger is unclear.  
"How close, Daeda?"  
"W-well-"  
Dalus scratches his stubble awkwardly.  
"I've had some teething issues, but I am confident -"  
"I tire of your failures."  
The Brother of Light raises a hand, and admires a soft flame glowing in the palm.  
"You have had a year to replicate my absent brother's abilities and restore balance to the order of life. Such an important task, and yet, you still fail."  
"W-Well, yes, but you cannot rush-"  
"Enough."  
The god did not raise his voice, but it filled the room all the same. A dominant, commanding presence.  
"Your inefficiency bores me. I will find another plaything. One who is actually capable of completing a simple task."  
The god walks forwards.  
"Brother!"  
The divine entity presses his hand into Dalus' chest, pushing the ball of energy into his body.  
The inventor's body starts to glow.  
No… That wasn't right. The glow was coming from beneath his skin. His eyes widen as he realises what is happening.  
"Destruction was never my strong suit, but creating energy capable of destruction? That's far more in my realm."  
The god's lack of face displays no emotion as he blinks out of existence._

Peter muted the recording and looked away when the screaming began. He didn't need to see his mentor's body melting to know it was happening. When at last he returned his gaze to the recording, the viewpoint had shifted from the top corner of the workshop to the floor, the camera now looking up at the roaring flames that were once Dalus Daeda's workshop.

Staying only to gather any and all legible scraps of writing he could find, Peter stepped out of the crater, into the arms of the townsfolk at the edge. His extended family, who had all known Dalus almost as well as he had. His wings droop, betraying the sadness behind his stony face, and the townsfolk weep along with him.

It was on the airship back to Beacon that he vowed to rid the world of the puppeteer that was the God of Light.


End file.
